


Messages

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a short story, done on word pad, so no spell check, all errors are mine as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** J  & J texting...simples.

The phone rang wobbling gently across the work surface, Jensen didn't hear it he was preoccupied in the shower. If he had he would have spoken to Jared, who was ringing for the second time that morning. Jensen had risen late, sleeping in after one hell of a journey from Vancouver; usually it was a simple trip, hop on a plane, fly, land in LAX and a short journey home. Not this time however, the plane he was due to fly on was grounded due to electrical problems and he had to wait for an hour for the next flight, that was over booked so he decided to opt for the flight that took him first to San Francisco then on to LAX. By the time Jensen got to his apartment he was exhausted and took to his bed.

 

The phone on the work surface buzzed softly indicating a text message, then buzzed a second time another message.

 

Jensen got out the shower humming to himself, thinking on things he could be doing around the apartment, he had a load of stuff to sort out since the move and a load of boxes full of stuff that needed homes. He hadn't bothered much with sorting out the stuff he had, he'd been a little distracted so it waited for him patiently.

 

Once in the kitchen he flicked on the TV above the fridge and busied himself making coffee, he noticed his phone and the messages on it.

 

>>Okay duffus, where are you, did the plane crash?>Oh shit, that was in bad taste. Where are you?>Duffus!! who the hell is duffus? I was in the shower after sleeping, no the plane didn't crash and yes that was in bad taste.Sokay, I know you'd be worried but the trip home was bad. I daren't ring you, the last time I was away remember what happened?>The problem being!>Fuck you Padalicki>>

 

>>lecki, you moron>No licki is more appropriate, don't need a shower round you>LMFAO, you're funny>I have my moments>So what you up to?>Was going to do more unpacking>Ah well sounds good *yawn*, all you need now is a feather duster and an apron>Fuck off licki>You want me to lick you again Jensen? Like I did on Wednesday? You want to feel like you did then again?Yep and having phone sex is now on my agenda.>Why?>Cos I miss you>Awww you do??? How sweet>Go sit on a nail Ackles, no more sex for you.>LMAO you'd crack up and wank yourself blind.>What a way to go.>Okay Padalicki what you broke?>Pardon?>Come on Jay I know you, what you done so bad you need to have phone sex? Last time it was my car and the bit missing out the bumper.>Yeah that was an accident, honest, haven't broken anything, oh except your watch strap, you need a bigger watch strap.>Oh good lord, so you're feeling guilty for just that and want phone sex to make up for it?>No well yes, and I'm really horny Jensen, and I miss you.>What's new? You are always horny.>Not always.>Okay so tell me one time when you weren't horny.>When I wasn't with you, you know before we got together.>No plonka, when we've been together>Erm....>See it's Padalicki horny all the fucking time.>I remember a time.>Yeah okay.>When I was throwing up after Chad's party.>Ewww I remember that you puked on Chris's shoes, how I laughed.>You're evil.>Nah just saw the funny side of it. Chris didn't though, then again he's had his sense of humour removed.>His balls too.>LMFAO, how do you figure that?>Penny!! she said he needed new balls.>Penny is his wife she's entitled to de-ball him.>I like Penny she has nice boobs.>Oh good lord, hang on never thought you noticed that sort of thing?>I don't but she practically shoved them in my face.>You're hallucinating again Jared.>Nope they were soft and she smelt nice.>That was my ass baby.>I can be on a plane and with you tomorrow morning.>Nah I'll be back next week Jay.>Think I can survive that long?>I'm gonna have to so can you.>That's harsh.>Nah just true, only a few days and you can do all the things you wanted to do to me.>Seriously??>Yep, except the peanut butter thing, I draw the line at that.>Shit that was the first thing on my mind, lol.>Perv.>Yep, you called.>Gonna head off now Jay, this apartment is a mess and the feather duster awaits.>You wearing a french maids outfit too?>Jay go get some fresh air.>K.>Speak soon, love you xxx>Love you too.


End file.
